


Tighter than necessary

by usakousagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Possessive Cas, Righteous Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakousagi/pseuds/usakousagi
Summary: Cas' point of view pulling Dean out of Hell





	Tighter than necessary

Today, I pulled the righteous man from hell. It was too late. We were ordered to pull back. Leave him behind. It has started. But, I had already glimpsed his soul. How was I supposed to leave him behind? So, I gripped his soul, perhaps a little tighter than necessary, and I protected him with my first set of wings as I dared any demon to come near my prize. As I flew him to safety my grace glowed brighter than it ever had. So bright that the demons shielded their eyes, the humans I passed sighed in reverence. Any demon brave enough to attempt to wrestle my prize from me burned the moment they touched me. As I entered the earthly realm and left the shadows and flames of hell behind me a voice sounded loud in every angel's head, the force behind it burning everything surrounded his grave as I healed his body and replaced his soul. "Dean Winchester is saved. Castiel is lost."


End file.
